N is for No means No
by kouklitsa
Summary: Second entry in the summer alphabet fanfic challenge. No just means no. CA


_**Alphabet Facnfic Challenge**_

_**N is for No means No.**_

**_Disclaimer: Just on a temporary lease to have some fun with them along with the rest of the nummettes around on this forum._**

---

"No" came the reply.

"Come again?" Charlie asked not believing his ears.

"I said no" was the belated reply.

"Are you sure?" He asked seeking confirmation.

"No" was the reply again.

Silence.

"So…You have no objections or you do?" Charlie asked a bit confused pressing the phone closer his ear.

"You're making things difficult Charlie. Don't." The voice rang.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. This is difficult enough as it is." Charlie answered already regretting he said it out loud.

A deep sigh was the only reply followed by a long silence. Charlie thought deep and hard before opening his mouth again to say what he needed to say, afraid that if he didn't word it right it would be read all wrong. He decided to switch the phone to his left ear before continuing.

"You don't have to do this if you're only doing it for me." Charlie finally said with a tremble in his voice he tried desperately to hide.

"No, I don't" The voice replied.

Charlie was now near desperation. Ever since he asked the question burning his lips from the moment he decided to make the call, all he got in return were answers that were open for a positive as well as a negative interpretation and it drove him close to insanity.

"I'm not sure how to interpret that I'm afraid" Charlie confessed against better judgment.

"I know I don't have to do this to for you and I'm not." was the immediate answer.

"I'm glad to hear that." Charlie replied sounding relieved. "I guess I should have known. It's not like you to do otherwise."

"Then why did ask for elaboration if you knew it's not like me to do otherwise?" The recipient asked.

"Now you're the one making things difficult." Charlie retorted.

Silence.

"So… now what?" Charlie asked, at a complete loss on how to move forward.

"I guess now you could open the door and let me in. I've been on your porch talking to you for the last twenty minutes"

---

When Charlie had decided to take his chances with regards to Amita, Alan had walked up to his lounge chair where he could easily eavesdrop on his son's phone conversation. Alan didn't want to miss one single detail as his youngest made the bold step of taking a chance that might get his heart broken. But he was immensely proud that he had decided to take the chance whatever the outcome may be.

By the time Charlie had reached Amita, Alan glanced out the window and saw the young lady in question sitting on their porch.

Alan unwillingly ducked and immediately looked at Charlie to see if he knew that the person he needed to talk to was actually right outside on the front porch. When he looked out the window again he saw Amita stare him right in the face. She placed her index finger on her lips making a silencing motion indicating she didn't want Charlie to know she was there. Alan nodded and picked up his puzzle book.

"I know I've not really been myself lately" He heard Charlie apologize.

Alan glanced out the window and saw Amita's lips move, obviously replying to Charlie's apology.

"No…no. I've not been on my best behavior since you told me. Anyway, I'm sorry. You needed and deserved my support and instead I acted like a selfish jerk." Alan heard Charlie say with sincere remorse.

When Alan looked out the window and saw Amita's lips move again not knowing what she was saying he couldn't help himself. He needed to open the window. He needed to know what her response was. Knowing Charlie if this conversation didn't go well he might never know why as Charlie kept painful personal things mostly to himself.

Still holding the puzzle book he slowly moved out of the chair shifting his eyes from his son to Amita. As both Charlie and Amita had their backs turned on Alan he quickly grabbed his chance and swiftly opened the window and plunged himself back in the lounge chair pretending to being preoccupied with the puzzle book.

When Charlie didn't respond to his sudden move and saw that Amita hadn't changed positions Alan nestled himself in his comfortable chair ready to satisfy his curiosity.

"…. be sorry for. We already talked about this". Was all Alan could hear Amita say.

Alan peered over the puzzle book at his son eager to hear his response.

"I haven't said all I really wanted to, all I really needed to say." was Charlie's answer.

Alan looked back out the window and saw Amita raise one hand and place on the back of her head.

"Then say what you need to say Charlie"

Alan raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect Amita to give in easily but she sure was giving Charlie a run for his money. He shifted his attention back to his son. After what seemed to be careful deliberation Charlie proceeded.

"I'd like to talk to you in person, not do this over the phone."

Amita shifted her position before answering.

"You want to talk like you did back in the garage?" Alan heard her say.

Alan didn't exactly know what Amita meant by talking in the garage but figured Charlie must have done something that wasn't appropriate at the time.

"Amita…. Please." Charlie pleaded.

"Sorry. I'm being unreasonable. It's just hard Charlie." She said in a now much softer tone.

Alan smiled, when Charlie pleads, your heart breaks. No living breathing person with can withstand Charlie's desperate plea .

"I know it is. And I'm about to make it even harder…." Charlie paused. "A great man recently told me to be the best a man I can be. And even though I'm not quite sure how to go about that, one of the things he mentioned was to give you a choice"

"And what choice is that"

Charlie waited before answering. Alan knew he would be a lot better at this if he could talk to her in person. Right now he knew Charlie was left in the dark not getting a lot of response from Amita. At least not the desired response.

"All I'm asking is for you to come over and let me talk you in person. I hope that's not too much to ask."

When Alan glanced outside he saw that Amita had gotten up from where she was sitting a now faced the front door. He then looked at Charlie who had one hand on his hip and his eyes closed in anticipation of an answer. Alan's heart almost gave out as it seemed to take forever for either of them to snap out of the hold placed on both when Charlie had said the words out loud.

Charlie let out a sharp breath before he managed to compose himself when he didn't hear any response from Amita.

"Amita… If it's too much to ask…." Charlie started.

"No" She cut him off.

"Come again?" Charlie asked not believing his ears.

---

Charlie stared at his father with the phone still pressed firmly to his ear. Alan, who had heard Amita announce she was right outside his door stared right back at his youngest son wondering if he would ever snap back into reality.

"Well go on Charlie! You don't keep the young lady waiting." Alan scolded Charlie.

That seemed to do the trick as Charlie moved towards the door, opened it and stepped outside.

"How long have you been out here?" Charlie asked.

"I just got here when you called" Amita replied.

"I didn't expect you to come after the garage thing"

"I didn't either, but I couldn't leave things the way they were. I figured we needed to talk"

She answered her eyes not meeting his.

"As if we haven't talked enough yet" Charlie tried to lighten the mood a little.

Amita raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry…" Charlie apologized.

"Don't be. There is nothing to be sorry for."

"If you say so"

Amita nodded.

"I do" and smiled.

"You want to come in and talk?" Charlie asked.

"No" She replied.

"No? He asked in confusion.

"No" she confirmed.

"I'm seriously confused now" Charlie said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What confuses you Charlie? No just means no" Amita replied and shrugged.

Charlie shook his head in confusion and held his hands out.

"Let's go for a walk. You could use the fresh air and we could use impartial grounds. Then we'll both feel equally uncomfortable." She finally answered.

Charlie sighed in relief.

"That sounds great, as odd as it may sound."

---


End file.
